


I love you

by chloeanneeee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeanneeee/pseuds/chloeanneeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This!’ She threw both of her hands into the air letting her fringe fall onto the face again, and motioned to the both of them. ‘Why do we put ourselves through this every day? Why don’t we just walk out now?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

‘I don’t want your excuses, Ronald!’ Hermione slammed her glass onto the dining table causing it to splinter her palm and for the red wine to stain the carpet. She cursed under her breath at the pain. ‘We’ll talk about this later. I need to clean this up.’ She turned away from the ginger only for her arm to be grabbed and her whole body to be spun round.  
‘Are you serious?’   
‘What?’  
‘We’ll talk about this later!’ Ron mimicked into her face. ‘How old do you think I am, six? And to hell do you need to clear this mess up,’ he yelled, pointing at the carpet, ‘are you a witch or not?’   
Hermione wrenched her arm out of Ron’s grip and stood speechless, before muttering a few spells under her breath sorting out both her hand and the carpet stain. She crossed her arms and turned back to her husband, ‘happier now?’  
‘Much.’ He replied, nodded, but didn’t smile.  
Hermione let her head droop before lifting it again, sweeping her curly fringe out of her eyes. One hand stayed on top of her head, keeping her fringe pinned back, and one rested on her slender hip.   
‘Why do we do this, Ron?’ She slowly whispered – just about loud enough for Ron to hear.   
‘What? Do What?’  
‘This!’ She threw both of her hands into the air letting her fringe fall onto the face again, and motioned to the both of them. ‘Why do we put ourselves through this every day? Why don’t we just walk out now?’  
‘What are you saying?’ Ron folded his arms.  
‘I-I don’t. I don’t know if I can do this any more, Ron.’  
‘Don’t say that.’ Ron walked over to his lover and gently stroked her cheek – his heart stopped when she pulled away.  
‘It’s what I feel though.’ She sniffed. Ron knew she was struggling not to cry.  
‘No, it’s not.’  
‘But-, ‘Hermione was cut off by Ron’s lips pressing against hers. Her heart raced and she could feel it pumping ferociously against Ron’s chest. Or was that his heart pounding against hers? She couldn’t tell – she didn’t care. Ron slowly pulled away; his lips lingered on hers for as long as possible before he spoke again.  
‘This is hard.’ He whispered. ‘We knew it would be. Everyone did. Even Harry wished us luck – said we needed it. But I don’t need luck, Mione, when I’ve got you.’  
‘Ron-‘Hermione smiled, but was lost for words.  
‘You’re my everything. I’m nothing without you; please don’t make me a nothing. Seeing you every morning lying beside me, with your arm draped across my chest, or your bare legs tangled with mine, is the most beautiful thing I could ever experience. I still feel a bullet in my chest when you kiss me, or hold me, or just look at me. I want to be your hand to hold, the love of your life…’ He shuffled his feet a little before continuing, ‘Merlin, Mione, I want to be the Father of your children… I-‘  
‘Ron?’ Ron looked at Hermione, ‘I love you too.’   
Ron smiled, ‘It’s more than that though.’  
‘How?’ Hermione wondered – what is more than love?  
‘You’re my best friend, my heart is your heart, my soul is your soul, and my love is your love.’  
A single tear rolled from Hermione’s cheek which Ron only noticed when he’s stop speaking.  
‘I’m sorry, Honey.’ Hermione spoke through her tears, ‘I don’t know what I was thinking…saying those things.’ She looked up at Ron, ‘You and me?’ Ron nodded, ‘Forever?’ She asked.  
Ron gave a toothy grin, ‘and a day.’


End file.
